Amor sin identidad
by ayled94306
Summary: El multimillonario Edward Cullen había tenido en su vida mujeres de sobra. Pero ahora necesitaba a una en concreto: a Isabella "Bella" Swan, la castaña salvaje con la que había pasado la noche más apasionada de su vida. ¿Era ella la que había dejado a un bebé en la puerta de la mansión Cullen?. Adaptación.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola ;) ya estoy aquí de nuevo con esta adaptación espero que la disfruten._

_NI LA HISTORIA Y NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN._

_Capítulo uno_

–¡Oh-oh!

La exclamación del mecánico hizo que Bella Swan levantara la cabeza. Tenía calor, estaba sudando y llena de manchas de aceite de motor. No estaba de humor para otro problema técnico. El avión agrícola en el que estaban trabajando tenía casi tres veces su edad y había conocido años duros antes de que sus actuales dueños lo compraran. No iba a volver a subirse a aquel avión hasta que ella y el jefe de mecánicos hubieran colocado nuevos anillos en las cabezas de los cilindros. Harry Clearwater, que siempre estaba mascando tabaco, y el otro socio de Bella, Billy Black, sumaban entre todos ochenta y dos años en el negocio de la aviación agrícola. Habían sobrevivido a duras penas a los tiempos duros, cuando la caída de los precios y la ejecución de las hipotecas llevaron a muchos granjeros de Oklahoma a abandonar sus tierras. Con las cosechas estadounidenses ahora en alza tendrían que haber dejado ya atrás aquella etapa y deberían estar recogiendo beneficios.

Deberían era la palabra adecuada. Billy Black le daba mil vueltas a cualquier piloto joven o experimentado, de eso Bella podía dar fe. La había llevado para sobrevolar rozando los campos de trigo de sus padres cuando ella tenía nueve años, y gracias a él había conseguido la licencia de piloto antes de tener la edad legal para conducir un coche. Y pudo pagarse la universidad de Oklahoma con varios trabajos aéreos cuando sus padres murieron. Y nada más graduarse consiguió trabajo en una pequeña aerolínea regional.

En aquel momento sus planes eran hacer más horas de vuelo y pasarse a una compañía de pasajeros más grande. La subida del precio del combustible tiró por tierra aquel objetivo. Las líneas comerciales reducían rutas y personal, así que Bella cambió el transporte de pasajeros por el transporte de mercancías. En los últimos cuatro años había volado a tantas localidades remotas en América del Sur y del Norte que no recordaba ni la décima parte de los lugares en los que había pernoctado. Seguramente seguiría saltando de país en país si Billy no le hubiera llamado un par de meses atrás para sugerirle que se asociara con él y con Harry Clearwater. Harry y él estaban ya bajando por la colina de los setenta años, le recordó. Querían retirarse ya pronto. Si Bella se quedaba en Agro-Air unos cuantos años, podría comprarle la empresa entera. Lo único que necesitaban ahora era una pequeña inyección de efectivo para mantenerse a flote hasta la jubilación.

Resultó que el concepto de «pequeña inyección» de Billy era muy diferente al de Bella . Sin embargo, no podía dejarles a Harry y a él en la estacada. Así que dejó su trabajo e invirtió todos sus ahorros en Agro-Air. Pero incluso alguien con tantas horas de vuelo como ella no podía lanzarse de cabeza a la agricultura aérea. Pasar por debajo de los cables de alta tensión y esquivar copas de árboles requería unas habilidades de vuelo completamente distintas. Y también el equivalente a una doble licenciatura en biología y química. Por suerte Bella había recibido las clases de ciencias necesarias en la universidad, pero aun así Billy insistió en que durante aquellos dos últimos meses hiciera el trabajo pesado: conducir camiones, mezclar pesticidas y hacer el mantenimiento del avión. Aprendió todos los aspectos del negocio desde abajo, tanto desde el punto de vista literal como del figurativo.

Durante su duro aprendizaje, Bella descubrió también que uno de sus nuevos socios iba al casino casi con la misma frecuencia con la que se subía al avión. El dinero que ella había invertido en Agro-Air tendría que haber sido destinado a la compra de nuevo equipamiento. Pero Billy lo había desviado para pagar sus deudas más apremiantes. Así que allí estaba ella ahora, tratando de devolver al aire aquel viejo cacharro de cuarenta y cinco años. Y no quería oír que Harry había encontrado un nuevo problema en el motor del avión. Cruzó los dedos y asomó la cabeza por encima del soporte del motor.

–¿Oh-oh qué?

El mecánico señaló algún punto detrás de él.

–Tenemos compañía.

Bella se giró y miró hacia las olas de calor que titilaban por encima del polvoriento camino que llevaba al hangar de Agror-Air. Una columna de polvo rojo de Oklahoma se alzaba sobre las iridiscentes oleadas. El causante de la columna era un Jaguar.

–Maldición.

El estómago se le puso completamente del revés. Solo se le ocurría una razón para que un coche deportivo de más de setenta mil dólares apareciera en aquel polvoriento camino. Y al parecer a Harry se le había ocurrido lo mismo. El mecánico sacudió la cabeza.

–Billy ha vuelto a hacerlo.

Bella apretó las mandíbulas, se sacó el trapo del bolsillo del mono y se limpió la cara cubierta de grasa. El brutal calor de julio la había llevado a recogerse la salvaje melena castaña bajo una gorra de béisbol. Así que estaba bañada en sudor y sin ningunas ganas de amenazar, halagar o negociar con ningún acreedor de Agro-Air.

Excepto...

Cuando el Jaguar plateado se detuvo unos cuantos metros más allá, el hombre que salió del coche no se parecía a ninguno de los acreedores que venían a reclamarles pagos. Bella deslizó las gafas de sol hasta la punta de su sudorosa nariz. El hombre tenía el pelo cobrizo, hombros de deportista ocultos bajo una inmaculada camisa blanca y antebrazos musculosos. Una hebilla de cinturón plateada brillaba bajo el sol de julio por encima de unos pantalones de sport que solo los hombres de vientre plano y caderas estrechas podían llevar.

Aquel tipo hacía algo más que llevarlos puestos. Podría haber salido en un anuncio con alguna modelo anoréxica a su lado. Bella estaba disfrutando de la vista hasta que el hombre se quitó las gafas de sol y se las colgó del cuello abierto de la camisa.

–¡Oh, Dios mío!

Reconoció aquellas caderas estrechas y aquellos hombros anchos. Hacía un año más o menos la habían dejado pegada a las sábanas. Otro tipo de calor se apoderó de ella. Fuerte y completamente inesperado. Sintió cómo le quemaba mientras las imágenes se abrían paso en su cabeza. Imágenes de aquel hombre sudando mientras ella se montaba a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Las manos de él en sus senos, en su cintura. Las suyas explorando cada centímetro de la gloriosa virilidad que tenía debajo.

Pero no recordaba su nombre. ¿Ethan? ¿Erick? Ella nunca se iba a la cama con desconocidos. ¡Nunca! Excepto aquella única vez.

Si no hubiera aparecido en aquel pequeño aeropuerto de las afueras de Nuevo Laredo en un jet privado de doble motor... si no se hubieran encontrado en la caseta de operaciones... si él no se hubiera ofrecido a invitarla a una cerveza...

Oh, por el amor de Dios, nada podía borrar la estupidez de aquella noche. Ni la ansiedad que sintió días después de su alocado maratón de sexo. Habían utilizado preservativo, varios, de hecho, pero el mes siguiente tuvo un retraso de casi diez días.

Más tarde se dio cuenta de que seguramente se debía a los cambios en el ciclo del sueño, pero fueron diez días muy tensos. Al recordar el miedo que pasó al ir a la farmacia a comprar una prueba de embarazo se subió las gafas otra vez a la nariz con dedo firme. No quería que hubiera ni rastro de aquel sufrimiento cuando saludara a aquel fantasma de su no tan lejano pasado.

O tal vez no le saludara. El hombre miró con desprecio a su alrededor mientras se acercaba a ellos y se dirigía directamente al jefe de mecánicos.

–Estoy buscando a Isabella Swan. ¿Está por aquí?

Clearwater era desencinte de la tribu Quileute, Harry no era especialmente sociable. Miró al desconocido de arriba abajo.

–Puede ser. ¿Quién la busca?

–Me llamo Cullen. Edward Cullen.

¡Ajá! Edward. Ese era su nombre, se dijo Bella mientras Harry le dirigía al hombre otra mirada lacónica.

–¿Está usted en el negocio de los casinos?

Sorprendido por la pregunta, Cullen sacudió la cabeza.

–No. Equipamiento para yacimientos petroleros. Bella Swan –repitió–. ¿Está aquí?

Harry guardó silencio para que ella contestara. Y lo hizo, pero primero se limpió otra vez las manos en el trapo y dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro.

–Sí, soy yo.

Podía aceptar el hecho de que no la hubiera reconocido al instante con la gorra de béisbol y el mono. Pero no le gustó el modo en que la miró por segunda vez. ¿Era sorpresa lo que reflejaban aquellos ojos Verdes? ¿O no podía creer que hubiera tenido una noche de sexo con aquel mono grasiento? Fuera lo que fuera, le dolió. Así que el siguiente comentario de Bella sonó muy frío.

–¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Cullen?

–Me gustaría hablar contigo –miró de reojo a Harry –. A solas.

Se sintió tentada a pedirle que dijera allí mismo lo que tenía que decir. Todavía estaba molesta por aquella breve mirada.

–De acuerdo. Entremos. En la oficina hay aire acondicionado.

Llamar oficina a aquel cubículo de madera situado dentro del hangar era demasiado pretencioso, pero tenía aire acondicionado al lado de la única ventana y servía para combatir el calor del verano.

El aire acondicionado fue como una bofetada de frescor que se agradeció cuando Bella entró delante de Cullen y cerró la puerta tras él. Se imaginaba lo que le debía parecer aquel lugar. Ella tuvo que tragar saliva cuando entró por primera vez dos meses atrás. Informes meteorológicos, planes de fumigación, facturas de combustible y de productos químicos ocupaban toda la superficie horizontal disponible y prácticamente cubrían el ordenador. El polvo llevaba acumulándose desde la Edad Media. Había una lámpara torcida sobre el escritorio y otra en la esquina en la que estaba el armarito de metal. La gata de Billy, gorda y tuerta, estaba espatarrada sobre la única silla. Belinda abrió el ojo bueno para observar con escaso interés al intruso y volvió a cerrarlo.

Bella hizo amago de echar al animal de la silla, pero al ver la inmaculada camisa de Cullen y los pantalones negros se detuvo. Si se sentaba allí se levantaría luego lleno de pelos de gato. Al parecer él había llegado a la misma conclusión, porque optó por quedarse de pie.

Bella seguía sin poder relacionar a aquel ejecutivo sofisticado y elegante con el piloto socarrón con el que había pasado unas horas tan intensas. Bella apartó de sí la imagen de sus duros muslos y los musculados hombros y se inclinó sobre la parte delantera del escritorio de Billy .

–Esto es lo más a solas que podemos estar –dijo señalando a la gata con la cabeza–. ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?

En lugar de responder, Cullen le hizo a su vez una pregunta.

–¿Te acuerdas de mí?

–Tardé un poco en reconocerte cuando bajaste del coche –dijo encogiéndose de hombros–. Pero finalmente te ubiqué. Nuevo Laredo, hace un año aproximadamente.

Cullen deslizó la mirada desde su rostro al mono ancho. Esta vez disimuló mejor, pero Bella imaginó lo que estaría pensando.

–Parece que a ti también te ha costado trabajo reconocerme –dijo con ironía. Se quitó la gorra de béisbol y las gafas y las dejó sobre el escritorio–. ¿Así mejor?

Tuvo claro que la reconoció en cuanto clavó la mirada en su melena castalla y en sus ojos de extraño color. Uno era verde y el otro de un tono entre miel y marrón. Recordó de pronto que Cullen había bromeado sobre ellos antes de besarle los párpados. Y después siguió en deliciosa línea por la boca, la barbilla y el cuello antes de continuar en deliciosa tortura por los senos. El recuerdo de aquel erótico ataque provocó que se le endurecieran al instante los pezones.

–Sí –admitió él esbozando una sonrisa–. Mucho mejor.

Vaya, aquel era el hombre que ella recordaba. Aquella sonrisa lenta y sexy le arrugaba la piel bronceada en los ojos y lo transformaba en un dios griego.

Bella recordó que no había hecho falta nada más. Aquella sonrisa asesina, seguida de una cena, un par de cervezas, varias historias compartidas sobre la guerra y tres explosivos orgasmos. Desgraciadamente, el efecto de todo lo anterior había provocado que todos los hombres que Bella conocería a partir de entonces le parecieran aburridos y poco interesantes. No pasaban de la etapa de la cena. Aunque en los últimos meses no había tenido mucho tiempo para hombres. Pero las cosas podrían mejorar.

–Es muy difícil seguirte la pista –comentó él.

¿Había estado buscándola? Vaya, vaya. Al parecer las cosas ya habían empezado a mejorar.

A menos que...

¿Habría viajado hasta aquel rincón de Oklahoma en busca de otro revolcón? La posibilidad le dejó un mal sabor de boca. Tal vez era el precio que tenía que pagar por dejar que su cara bonita y su sonrisa asesina fueran más fuertes que su sentido común.

Y sin embargo había ido hasta allí. Bella decidió hacer las cosas diferentes en esta ocasión. Iría más despacio. Compartiría con él algo más que un par de cervezas y unas cuantas historias antes de intercambiar fluidos corporales. La posibilidad le provocó un delicioso escalofrío de emoción.

–Cuando me desperté te habías ido –comentó él interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

–Tenía que estar en el aeropuerto a las cinco de la mañana.

Y también tenía sentimiento de culpabilidad. En aquel entonces salía con alguien. No era nada serio, pero sí lo suficiente como para añadir una incómoda sensación de deslealtad al impacto de haber hecho algo completamente impropio de ella. Rompió con Riley poco después, seguramente debido al hecho de que tanto él como los otros dos o tres hombres con los que había salido desde entonces no habían superado las comparaciones con este otro.

De acuerdo. Lo admitía. Había pensado un par de veces en buscar a Cullen tras su breve encuentro. Tras romper con Riley podría incluso haber mirado en los archivos del aeropuerto de Nuevo Laredo para averiguar dónde vivía. Pero había aceptado un trabajo para trasportar material a unas minas de Chile justo antes de entrar en Agro-Air. Había sido un viaje agotador a través de los Andes, y desde que volvió a Estados Unidos no pensaba más que en fungicidas y fertilizantes. Gracias a Dios, ahora mismo estaban en el breve periodo de descanso entre la cosecha de primavera y los preparativos invernales para la siembra del trigo. Por fin tenía unas semanas para terminar de arreglar el avión. Al recordar la fuga de combustible del motor decidió dejar las cosas claras.

–Me siento halagada de que hayas venido hasta aquí para dar conmigo, Cullen, pero debes saber que no soy la misma persona que conociste entonces. Han ocurrido muchas cosas en mi vida y no tengo ni el tiempo ni la energía para una aventura. Aunque la otra vez estuvo muy bien –aclaró.

–No he venido aquí para continuar donde lo dejamos.

Bien. Era mejor que las cosas quedaran claras.

–Entonces, ¿por qué me has buscado? –en cuanto dijo aquellas palabras se le ocurrió pensar que tal vez solo quisiera hablar de negocios. Bella dedujo por el avión que pilotaba y el carísimo reloj que llevaba puesto que era pariente de los Cullen, con negocios petroleros en Oklahoma. Por lo que Bella sabía, Cullen Internacional no estaba metida en la aviación agrícola pero podrían estar sopesando la posibilidad. Si continuaba la tendencia actual de las cosechas podría tratarse de un negocio muy lucrativo. A menos, por supuesto, que fueras socia de una empresa cuyo socio más antiguo era adicto a las tragaperras. Bella hizo un esfuerzo por no torcer el gesto y esperó a que Cullen continuara. Lo hizo, esta vez sin asomo de sonrisa.

–He venido para averiguar si te quedaste embarazada aquella noche en Nuevo Laredo.

–¿Qué?

–Ya me has oído –la expresión de Cullen era ahora poco amistosa–. ¿Te quedaste embarazada, diste a luz a una niña y la dejaste en la puerta de la casa de mi madre hace dos semanas?

Bella estaba boquiabierta. Se le quedó mirando sin dar crédito.

–Estás de broma, ¿verdad?

–No.

La contundente respuesta la llevó a cerrar la boca de golpe. Aquel hombre le había hecho pasar por un torbellino de emociones en los últimos diez minutos. La sorpresa encabezaba en principio la lista, pero la furia avanzaba posiciones rápidamente. Y ella que había pensado, que había confiado en cierto modo en que...

Qué idiota. Solo habían estado juntos una noche, no habían tenido tiempo para conocerse, pero el hecho de que pensara que ella era una mujer capaz de abandonar a su propia hija hizo que se acelerara el corazón. Apartándose del escritorio, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió de golpe.

–Te puedo asegurar que si tuviera una hija no la dejaría en la puerta de tu madre ni en la de nadie. Y ahora te sugiero que vuelvas a subirte a tu reluciente Jaguar y te largues de mi vista.

Cullen no se movió.

–Aceptaste un trabajo en Chile hace ocho meses. No volviste hasta finales de mayo. El detective privado que contraté no ha podido averiguar tu paradero durante ese tiempo.

No era de extrañar. Sin consultar sus informes, ella misma tendría problemas para recordar cada viaje que había hecho durante aquellos meses de locura. Pero no le gustaba que Cullen hubiera contratado a un sabueso para seguirla.

–Dónde fui y cuándo volví no es asunto tuyo. No sé quién te crees que eres, pero...

–Creo que soy el padre del niño –le espetó él–. Las pruebas de ADN muestran una probabilidad del setenta por ciento.

Aquello la dejó desconcertada durante un instante.

–Creí que esas pruebas tenían una fiabilidad del noventa y nueve por ciento.

–En el noventa y nueve por ciento de los casos –aseguró Cullen con tirantez–. Hay un pequeño margen de error cuando el padre tiene un hermano gemelo.

–¿Tienes un hermano gemelo?

–Sí.

¡Cielos! ¿Había otro como él por ahí suelto? ¿O no estaría suelto? Cullen no llevaba anillo de boda cuando se conocieron. Y ahora tampoco, comprobó mirándolo de reojo. Aunque eso no probaba nada.

–Eso es problema tuyo –le dijo Bella con acidez–, no mío. Ahora tienes que marcharte. Hay un motor ahí fuera que necesita mi atención –abrió más la puerta e hizo un gesto para que saliera.

Una vez más, Cullen no se movió.

–Solo hay una manera de determinar la paternidad de la niña sin asomo de duda.

–¿Y qué manera es esa?

–Combinando el ADN del padre y de la madre.

–Te repito que ese es tu problema. Además –añadió al darse cuenta de algo más–. No creo que sea la única mujer con la que estuviste el año pasado. ¿Has comprobado toda tu base de datos?

–La verdad es que sí. Tú eres el último contacto de la lista.

La culpa era suya por preguntar. Ahora ya lo sabía. Cullen había recorrido toda su agenda hasta que no le quedaron más recursos.

–¿Quieres que te diga lo que puedes hacer con tu lista?

Cullen se sonrojó por la rabia y echó chispas por los ojos.

–Aunque te cueste trabajo creerlo, no tengo por costumbre acostarme con todas las mujeres que acabo de conocer.

Y Bella tampoco dejaba que los desconocidos se acercaran tanto. Furiosa, abrió del todo la puerta.

–Vete.

–Lo único que te pido es un pelo o una muestra de saliva.

–Vete.

Cullen se movió entonces, pero solo para acercarse a ella. Bella alzó la barbilla y se mantuvo firme, pero tuvo que reconocer que no recordaba que fuera tan alto. Ni tan intimidante. Estaba tan cerca que podía distinguir las motas doradas de sus pestañas, la tenue cicatriz blanca de la barbilla, la determinación de aquellos mortales ojos azules.

Bella no era ninguna enana. Con su casi metro setenta de altura, había tenido que meterse con calzador en más de una cabina de avión. Sin embargo, Cullen le sacaba casi quince centímetros.

–Mira –dijo él haciendo un esfuerzo por contener la furia–, esto no se trata de ti ni de mí. Necesitamos conocer el parentesco del bebé por razones de salud. Nada más.

Diablos, claro. No había pensado en eso. Por supuesto querrían saber si había un historial de enfermedades graves en el árbol genealógico de la niña. Bella estuvo a punto de ceder en ese momento. Lo habría hecho si Cullen no hubiera añadido la coletilla:

–Te pagaremos.

–¿Perdona?

–Mil dólares en efectivo por una muestra de ADN aquí y ahora.

Bella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por respirar. No solo pensaba que había abandonado a su propia hija, sino que al parecer también creía que había que sobornarla para demostrar que estaba diciendo la verdad. Si hubiera tenido una llave inglesa en la mano en aquel momento, aquel imbécil tendría que peinarse la raya hacia el otro lado durante mucho tiempo.

–¡Sal de aquí!

Él apretó las mandíbulas y le clavó los ojos verdes en los suyos.–Esto no ha terminado todavía –le advirtió.

–¿Qué vas a hacer? –le espetó Bella –. ¿Hacer que tu detective me siga por todas partes y saque una muestra de saliva de mi taza de café?

–Esa es una opción. Hay otras –Cullen deslizó la mirada por la desordenada oficina antes de volver a clavarla en ella–. La oferta estará sobre la mesa durante las próximas veinticuatro horas. Piénsatelo.

Bella quería darle también a él algo en lo que pensar. Se le ocurrió una buena patada en los testículos. Pero se conformó con cerrar la puerta tras él con tanta fuerza que rebotó y casi le azotó la cara.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola buenas tardes. Perdón por no haber actualizado antes, pero estado ocupada con el trabajo y además que estoy en trámites para mi titulación y llego cansada que ya no me ocupado de la historia mil perdón. _

_Muchas gracias a quienes me han dejado un comentario: triix2402, srita. horan, vio y rosalina así como a los que han agregado a su favoritos: triix2402,stefacullen,mejo de cullen , Lorena anahi swan cullen, 02, Valentina RK, SherlyMina, Miroky,Lizzy Marez,Eidy swan, Aliapr- peke, asi como los following akemix, BlackCullenGurl, Christianna Cullen, Lizzy Marez, Marcela Preisser, Serenyty Cullen, Valentina RK, aday, 02, , leokavasa , lovelove13._

_Perdón por los errores ortográficos._

* * *

NI LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.

Capítulo dos

–¡Mil dólares!

El rostro curtido y lleno de arrugas de Billy Black se iluminó de alegría. Había regresado menos de media hora después de que Edward Cullen se fuera. Era bajito, de piernas arqueadas y pelo gris y siempre llevaba puesto su sombrero Stetson. Se estaba golpeando la rodilla con gesto de felicidad.

–¡Sí! ¡Mil dólares por un pelo o un poco de saliva! Con eso casi pagamos los productos químicos que pedí la semana pasada.

–¿Has encargado un nuevo pedido?

Momentáneamente distraída por el tema de la ultrajante oferta de Edward Cullen, Bella apoyó con fuerza las patas de la silla en el suelo. El brusco movimiento provocó que Belinda bufiera, estaba subida en su regazo y mostró su disconformidad con la interrupción de la siesta clavándole a Bella las uñas en el muslo.

–¡Ay! –Bella le quitó las patas de encima antes de dirigirse a uno de los dos hombres–. Harry, ¿podrías recordarle a nuestro compañero que todavía no hemos pagado el último pedido?

–No hemos pagado todavía el último pedido, Billy.

Bella apretó los dientes. Si no quisiera tanto a aquellos dos viejos dejaría que se hundieran y recuperaría su vida personal. Conteniendo la ira, miró fijamente a su socio.

–¡Lo prometiste!

–Lo sé, lo sé –Billy se pasó una mano rugosa por la nuca–. Pero nos acercamos a la temporada invernal de siembra de trigo. No podemos ganar dinero si no prestamos servicio a nuestros clientes. Así que dale un poco de saliva a ese Cullen y sácanos de este agujero.

–¿Es que no me has oído? –preguntó Bella exasperada–. Ese hombre cree que le he dejado un bebé en la puerta.

–Creía que habías dicho que fue en la puerta de su madre.

Bella agitó la mano con impaciencia.

–La suya, la de su madre, ¿qué más da?

–No preguntarías eso si conocieras a Esme Cullen.

–¿Tú sí?

–Sí. Debió ser hace treinta y cinco o cuarenta años. Esme y su marido acaban de empezar con el negocio de los suministros petroleros por entonces. Y ella... –Billy sacudió la cabeza con admiración–. Era una mujer guapísima. Aunque estirada.

–Razón de más para negarme a entregarle a su hijo una muestra de ADN –murmuró Bella –. No quiero tener nada que ver con él ni con su madre.

–Pero chica, ¿mil dólares por un poco de saliva?

–No.

Billy suspiró largamente, como si hubiera sido Bella la que se había gastado los beneficios del año anterior en las máquinas tragaperras.

–De acuerdo, pero...

–No, Billy .

Él volvió a suspirar y le quitó a Bella la gata del regazo.

–Si los Cullen están tan decididos a encontrar a la madre de la niña como parece, entonces te aseguro que volverás a tener noticias suyas. O de sus abogados.

–¿Abogados? –Bella tragó saliva. Aquello era lo único que le faltaba. Con un avión de cuarenta y cinco años de antigüedad perdiendo aceite y un socio que no podía mantenerse lejos del casino, ahora tenía que preocuparse de que una horda de abogados le clavara los dientes a Agro-Air.

–Mira, mañana me pondré en contacto con Cullen, cuando me haya calmado un poco, y le confirmaré que no soy la madre de esa niña. Pero no voy a aceptar dinero de él, Billy.

–Solo digo que estés preparada, señorita –dijo dándole un golpecito en la cabeza–. Cullen no parece la clase de hombre que se queda sentado esperando respuestas.

Edward mantuvo las mandíbulas apretadas durante casi las dos horas de regreso a la Ciudad de Oklahoma. Bella Swan no tenía ni idea de con quién estaba tratando.

Cielos, casi había olvidado el cabello castaño que fue lo primero que le llamó la atención cuando entró en la cabaña de operaciones de Nuevo Laredo. Y aquellos ojos de extraño color uno verde y el otro entre color miel y marrón. Por no mencionar los labios carnosos, los senos firmes y las estrechas caderas.

Pero lo cierto era que no había recordado ninguno de aquellos sensuales atributos hasta hacía dos semanas. Fue entonces cuando su madre le llamó para exigirle que se presentara de inmediato en la mansión de Oklahoma. Él y su hermano. Los recibió a los dos en la puerta con un bebé en brazos. Edward todavía podía sentir el impacto que había experimentado cuando les anunció que alguien había dejado un bebé en su puerta. Luego les arrojó una nota en la que se leía que aquel bebé de seis meses era la nieta de Esme Cullen.

Cuando se recobraron lo suficiente para hablar, tanto Edward como Emmett se cuestionaron la autenticidad de la nota: en los últimos cinco años su madre había pasado de la sutileza a mostrarse directamente insultante en su afán por empujar a alguno de los dos al altar. A Esme no le importaba cuál de sus dos hijos se casara con cualquiera de las candidatas que les presentaba. Solo quería que sentaran la cabeza y fueran felices. Ah, y que le dieran nietos. Muchos nietos. Como les recordaba con acidez, no era cada vez más joven. Ni ellos tampoco. Sus hijos habían pensado que lo del bebé era otro de los maquiavélicos planes de Esme hasta que anunció que haría una prueba de ADN.

Edward mantuvo la vista clavada en la carretera, pero su cabeza revivía la escena surrealista que había tenido lugar en el salón de su madre. El hecho era que o él o su hermano eran los padres de aquella niña.

El impacto de la noticia seguía resonando en sus oídos cuando Edward tomó al bebé en brazos. Con sus ojos azules y las mejillas sonrojadas, Vanessa le conquistó el corazón con su primera sonrisa. La hubiera aceptado como hija suya en aquel mismo instante, pero Emmett le recordó que los análisis de ADN podían tener un fallo del treinta por ciento en el caso de gemelos y Esme apuntó la necesidad de encontrar a la madre.

Como resultado, Edward y su hermano se habían pasado las dos últimas semanas poniéndose en contacto con las mujeres con las que habían tenido relación a principios del año anterior. Sus listas no eran en absoluto parecidas. Como vicepresidente internacional de operaciones, Edward se movía mucho más que el vicepresidente de estrategia financiera. En cualquier caso, la lista de Edward tampoco había sido tan larga. Incluía a la abogada con la que había salido de vez en cuando durante casi seis meses, la divorciada con la que le había liado su madre cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba en serio con la abogada, la guapísima hija del senador con la que Esme le había emparejado en el baile anual del Club de Campo... y Bella Swan.

Las tres primeras habían respondido a su pericón con miradas que iban desde el asombro hasta la burla. La última... tenía que ser Swan. Había estado fuera del país la mayor parte del año anterior, cambiando de trabajo y de compañía aérea. El detective privado que había contratado para que investigara sus actividades y su condición física durante aquellos meses perdidos se había topado con un par de callejones sin salida, pero pronto obtendría resultados.

Aunque Edward no necesitaba más confirmación. Bella Swan no se negaría a darle una muestra de ADN a menos que hubiera tenido una hija y después la hubiera abandonado. Su hermano estaba de acuerdo con su afirmación. Hasta cierto punto.

Edward acorraló a Emmett en su despacho del rascacielos de vidrio y acero que albergaba la sede de Cullen Internacional en Oklahoma.

–El hecho de que no haya querido darte una muestra de ADN es bastante revelador –reconoció Emmett–. Pero no es la prueba de que ella sea la madre.

–Entonces, ¿dónde nos deja eso? –Edward trató de liberarse de la frustración recorriendo arriba y abajo el despacho–. ¿Podemos llevarla ante un tribunal y obligarla a entregar una muestra?

–Necesitaríamos más pruebas. Informes médicos, declaraciones de testigos que la hubieran visto embarazada, algo que apoye la petición de una orden judicial.

Edward esperaba aquella respuesta. Emmett era preciso y minucioso por naturaleza, y el diploma de abogado que colgaba en la pared tras su escritorio había exacerbado su tendencia a examinar todas las partes de un asunto antes de llegar a alguna conclusión. Había sido así desde niño. Edward se lanzaba de cabeza a cualquier desafío, ya fuera un juguete nuevo, un gatito atrapado en un árbol o un abusón en el colegio. Su hermano gemelo se quedaba atrás analizando la situación, aunque siempre intervenía cuando era necesario. Normalmente cuando a Edward le sangraba la nariz o no podía bajarse del árbol.

–Tendría que haberla invitado a comer –se lamentó–. Podría haberme llevado el vaso o el tenedor que utilizara.

–Podrías –reconoció Emmett–, pero eso no nos habría ayudado. Para una demanda de paternidad, o en este caso de maternidad, la muestra tiene que tomarse en condiciones controladas.

–Pero al menos ya lo sabríamos.

–Tal vez. He hecho algunas averiguaciones sobre las pruebas de ADN. Hubo un caso en Virginia hace unos años en el que las partes lucharon en los tribunales durante dos años a pesar de que la prueba de ADN demostraba que las posibilidades de que el demandado fuera el padre eran de casi del cien por cien. El juez finalmente dictó sentencia en contra de la parte demandante porque salió a la luz que el laboratorio había empleado a solo cinco personas para procesar más de cien mil muestras al año con un único supervisor que certificaba los resultados cada cuatro minutos. El margen de error era demasiado considerable como para tener una certeza absoluta.

Edward dejó su inquieto caminar y miró a su hermano. Un desconocido seguramente no habría sabido distinguirlos. Los dos medían un metro ochenta y siete, tenían los ojos azules y la misma complexión. Pero Emmett tenía el cabello oscuro y peinado con raya al medio. Edward tenía una cicatriz en la barbilla. Sin embargo, contaban con la habilidad de leerle el pensamiento al otro, y a Edward no le gustó lo que estaba percibiendo en aquel momento.

–Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que puede que Vanessa no sea nuestra?

La posibilidad le provocó una inesperada punzada en el corazón. Había tenido dos semanas para hacerse a la idea de ser padre. O tío. En cualquier caso, la posibilidad de que ni Emmett ni él fueran nada de la niña le provocó un vacío interior.

–Lo que digo es que no estaría mal hacerse otra vez las pruebas –dijo Emmett–. Sobre todo teniendo en cuanta de dónde salieron las primeras.

–Tienes razón –Edward dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado–. No me extrañaría que nuestra querida madre hubiera enviado un pelo nuestro en lugar de uno de Vanessa.

–A mí tampoco –el rostro sombrío de Emmett se iluminó con una sonrisa–. ¿Cuántas posibles novias te ha presentado en los últimos seis meses?

–Ocho, ¿y a ti?

–Cinco.

–De acuerdo, esto es lo que haremos. Primero nos haremos otra vez las pruebas para confirmar que Vanessa es nuestra. Luego convenceremos a la señorita Swan de que nos entregue una prueba. Si resulta no ser la madre de Vanessa, volveremos y...

El sonido del intercomunicador le interrumpió. Irritado, Edward torció el gesto cuando su hermano fue a levantar el teléfono.

–Solo dile que... oh, maldición –no pudo contener un gemido cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió y su madre entró. Con su electrizante personalidad, su cabello color caramelo por la cintura con solo un atisbo de gris y con los dedos llenos de diamantes, Esme Cullen solía poner fin de manera instantánea a cualquier conversación en cuando entraba en los sitios.

Hoy no llevaba los diamantes. Se los había quitado para no arañar la tierna piel de la niña que ahora llevaba apoyada en el pecho. Su alta y esbelta figura estaba cubierta por unas mallas negras y una túnica de chillones flores rosas. El canguro en el que llevaba a la niña era de la misma tela.

–¿Y bien? –inquirió nada más entrar–. ¿cómo han ido las cosas con esa tal Swan?

Edward y Emmett se miraron de reojo. Conocían a su madre. Cuando se empeñaba en algo no daba el brazo a torcer. Si ya había decidido que Vanessa era su nieta... qué diablos, ¿a quién querían engañar? Edward y Emmett se habían aferrado a esa misma posibilidad dos semanas atrás. Aunque las pruebas demostraran otra cosa, la niña ya estaba en sus corazones.

–Bueno, dime –insistió su madre–. ¿Qué ha dicho esa tal Swan? ¿Ha admitido ser la madre de Vanessa?

–No.

–Bueno, pronto lo averiguaremos. ¿Cuándo va a entregarnos una muestra de AND?

–No va a hacerlo.

–¿Qué?

El gritito de Esme asustó a la niña. Vanessa parpadeó y miró a derecha e izquierda. Edward se acercó.

–Deja que la tome en brazos.

Esme quitó el cierre del canguro y le dejó sacar a la niña. Cuando vio la sonrisa de Edward al tomarla en brazos tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar otro grito, esta vez de alegría.

Acarició la mejilla de Vanessa con los nudillos.

–Cuando le pedí una muestra de ADN se puso como una fiera.

–¡Ajá! Ahí lo tienes. Si se niega a esa simple petición es porque tiene algo que esconder. ¿Le has dicho que nuestra prioridad es conocer la ascendencia de Vanessa para estar al tanto de su historial médico?

–Sí, se lo dije. Y también me ofrecí a pagarle por la muestra –aseguró–. Eso fue lo que la puso furiosa.

–Entonces no le ofreciste lo suficiente. Todo el mundo tiene un precio. Lo que pasa es que todavía no has encontrado el suyo.

Su madre se lanzó sobre aquello como un cuervo sobre un animal atropellado.

–¿Has investigado a la empresa para la que trabaja?

–Por supuesto –respondió Emmett–. Hicimos un completo análisis financiero antes de que Edward fuera a verla.

–¿Y?

–Agro-Air pende de un hilo. El viejo que la fundó...

–¡Cuidado con los términos!

–El... hombre que la fundó es un retrógrado que responde al nombre de William Black.

–¡William Black! –daba la impresión de que a Esme se le había abierto la tierra bajo los pies–. Le conocen como Billy Black.

Edward recolocó a la niña en el hombro y miró a su hermano. No recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que vieron a su madre perder las formas de aquel modo.

–Creo recordar... no, estoy seguro de que Bella mencionó que así se llamaba uno de sus socios –aseguró Edward.

–¡Oh, Dios mío!

Los dos hermanos volvieron a mirarse. ¿De qué diablos iba todo aquello?

–¿Quieres decirnos de qué conoces a ese tal Billy ? –preguntó Edward.

La pregunta pareció sacarla de su estado de trance.

–Tuvimos un enfrentamiento hace décadas. Que me aspen si recuerdo la razón. Lo que sí recuerdo es que ese maldito patizambo hacía volar su viejo biplano como nadie –un viejo brillo combativo iluminó los ojos de su madre–. ¿Y dices que es el socio de tu aventura de una noche?

–Se llama Bella –repitió Edward con sequedad–.Isabella "Bella" Swan.

A punto de ronronear de placer, Esme le quitó al bebé de los brazos. Irradiaba satisfacción cuando volvió a poner a Vanessa en el canguro.

–A menos que el Billy que yo conocí hace cuarenta años haya cambiado de piel, seguro que está metido hasta las trancas en algún problema. Haz que tu detective privado le investigue. Apuesto mi abrigo nuevo de chinchilla a que encontrarás algo que podrás utilizar en su contra y en la de esa fresca con la que te acostaste.

–Bella –murmuró Edward entre dientes–. Se llama Bella .

–Como si me importara –Esme se dirigió hacia la puerta–. Estamos hablando de tu hija. Tuya o de Emmett. Así que no te andes con chiquitas. Lánzate directamente a la yugular.

Edward tomó el ascensor hasta uno de los apartamentos del ático del edificio de Cullen Internacional y sacó provecho de lo que quedaba de tarde y de la noche.

Le picaba querer demostrarle a cierta castaña de ojos verdes que él no era un pulgón molesto que pudiera erradicar de su vida.

De acuerdo, era algo más que un picor. Durante el largo camino de regreso a la Ciudad de Oklahoma se había convertido casi en una compulsión. Lo podía achacar a su naturaleza competitiva, pero sabía que solo era una parte de la ecuación. Como sucedió cuando se conocieron, Bella Swan le provocaba una respuesta animal.

Una vez en su apartamento con la vista panorámica de la ciudad, se sirvió un whisky con hielo y se sentó en su escritorio. Lo primero que hizo fue pedirle a su detective privado que se centrara en Billy Black como Esme había sugerido. J. Jenks no tardó mucho en enviarle un informe con las subidas y las bajadas personales del hombre. Sobre todo las bajadas, que en los últimos meses habían sido muchas.

Mientras tanto, Edward pasó varias horas delante del ordenador. Emmett y él ya habían investigado las operaciones de Agro-Air en una ocasión. No haría daño escarbar un poco más. Cuando terminó había reunido más información sobre la empresa de la que a su dueño principal le gustaría que supieran sus socios.

Edward se puso las manos en la nuca y miró hacia la luz de la luna que se filtraba a través de las luces de la ciudad. Ahora que ya había pasado ese día agotador podía admitir la verdad: no eran los comentarios ácidos de su madre ni las formalidades de su hermano ni las cuestiones sobre la paternidad de Vanessa lo que le había impulsado a seguir investigando.

Era Bella Swan.

Se había obsesionado más con la seca castaña llena de grasa y sin ganas de cooperar de aquella tarde que con la piloto que despertó su interés en Nuevo Laredo. Su instinto competitivo no se saciaría hasta saber si era o no la madre de la hija que podía o no ser suya. Y en el proceso podría volver a llevársela a la cama.

Como si no tuviera ya suficientes complicaciones en aquel momento. Y sin embargo...

Su mente recordó con nitidez las imágenes de la noche que habían pasado juntos. Que le asparan si podía recordar el nombre del restaurante donde habían comido o el motel cercano al aeropuerto al que habían ido. Pero ahora que había vuelto a ver Bella Swan no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen en tres dimensiones de su cuerpo desnudo y sonrojado por el deseo.

Gruñendo, se dio la vuelta y le dio un puñetazo a la almohada.

* * *

Perdón por los errores

_Espero que les gustara el capítulo. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia por favor dejar un comentario se los agradecería mucho._

_Hare todo lo posible de subir de manera más frecuente y no volver a dejar sin actualizar por tanto tiempo. Espero sus comentarios y nos vemos hasta la próxima. ;) _


	3. Chapter 3

_Un disculpa por el tiempo que no he actualizado pero este ultimo mes he estado muy ocupada ya que termine de estudiar. Ya termine mi licenciatura, además que anduve con los preparativos de mi graduación asi como el de comenzar con mi trabajo para mi titulación y buscar un trabajo. _

_Lo siento por el retraso sin nada mas les dejo el capitulo._

* * *

NI LA HISTORIA Y LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN

Capítulo tres

La primera llamada que hizo Edward el miércoles por la mañana fue a Agro-Air. Quería asegurarse de que el socio más antiguo de la empresa estuviera presente cuando volviera a las instalaciones de la empresa y presentara su oferta.

Billy Black estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio cuando Edward llegó al hangar en el que estaba la oficina. Bella Swan y el mecánico de la cara cuarteada del día anterior también se encontraban en la oficina.

Los dos hombres miraron a Edward con interés cuando entró en el orificio de la pared que constituía la oficina de Agro-Air. Por su parte, la expresión de Bella era mucho menos amigable.

No llevaba mono. Lo que llevaba puesto casi detuvo a Edward sobre sus pasos. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo, pero consiguió apartar la vista de aquellas largas piernas que asomaban bajo los pantalones cortos. También se permitió echar un breve vistazo a la escotada camiseta; la imagen de sus senos altos y firmes despertó a la bestia que había en él. Forzándose a controlarse, se centró en la melena castaña que asomaba bajo la gorra de béisbol y en los destructores ojos que le miraban fijamente.

–Iba a llamarte –le dijo Bella antes casi de que entrara por la puerta.

¿Iba a admitir la verdad, a reconocer que había dado a luz a su hija? ¿O iba a negarlo tajantemente y a entregarle la requerida muestra de ADN?

En aquel momento Edward no sabría decir qué opción prefería. Aquella mujer le había quitado el sueño la noche anterior. No estaba muy seguro de cómo tomarse la posibilidad de que un hijo les uniera durante el resto de sus vidas.

–¿Tienes algo que decirme? –le preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

–Sí, yo...

–¡Espera, señorita!

Edward dirigió la vista hacia el hombre de pelo blanco y aspecto curtido que se puso de pie de un salto y dejó al gato que tenía encima sobre el abarrotado escritorio.

Así que ese era el Billy Black que se había enfrentado a su madre en el pasado. Edward le miró con curiosidad y se preguntó qué habría provocado aquella pelea.

–Escuchemos lo que tenga que decir.

–Ya sé lo que tiene que decir –aseguró Bella echando chispas por los ojos–. Quiere que le dé una prueba que demuestre si soy o no soy la clase de mujer que abandonaría a su propia hija.

¡Maldición! Bella se había prometido a sí misma que no volvería a encenderse. Cullen tenía derecho a conocer la identidad de la madre de su hija. Pero sintió cómo la atravesaba con la mirada de sus ojos verdes.

–¿Lo eres?

–Un momento –rápido como una serpiente, Billy se metió en la conversación–. Dijiste que tenías una propuesta nueva de la que querías hablar con nosotros, Cullen. ¿De qué se trata?

–No estamos interesados en ninguna propuesta nueva –le espetó Bella .

–Tal vez sí, señorita. Escuchemos lo que tiene que decir –dijo Billy antes de dirigirse hacia él–. ¿Por qué querías que estuviéramos todos aquí?

–Soy consciente de que tal vez ayer fuera un poco brusco –comenzó Cullen– pero he tenido tiempo para considerarlo –continuó con frialdad–. En lugar de dinero en efectivo, he pensado que podríamos...

–El dinero en efectivo está bien –le interrumpió Billy .

–... Que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo.

–¿Qué clase de acuerdo?

Cullen respondió a la pregunta de Billy pero sin apartar los ojos de Bella .

–Cullen Internacional no ha entrado todavía en el sector de la aviación agrícola. Con el aumento de la producción de las cosechas puede que este sea un buen momento. Estamos dispuestos a hacer una inversión sustancial en Agro-Air.

–¿Cuánto de sustancial? –preguntó Billy .

–Lo suficiente como para comprar un nuevo avión. He encontrado un Lane 602 casi nuevo y disponible de inmediato. Solo necesita una carga para fumigar una superficie de ciento veinticinco acres. Podríais doblar los beneficios.

Bella tenía que reconocer que había hecho los deberes. A su pesar, sintió una oleada de emoción al pensar en el poderoso motor de ese avión.

–Mientras tanto –continuó Cullen–, les encargaré a mis ingenieros que investiguen los nuevos sistemas de aplicación. Con los recursos de Cullen Internacional y la experiencia de Agro-Air en este campo conseguiríamos grandes cosas.

–¿Y qué consigue Cullen Internacional a cambio de su inversión? –quiso saber Billy .

–Nos llevaríamos el cincuenta por ciento de los beneficios hasta que hayamos recuperado el coste del avión. Luego negociaríamos un porcentaje por la compra de más aviones. En cuanto al diseño y posible desarrollo de un nuevo sistema de aplicación, correremos con los gastos de investigación y desarrollo. Pero hay una condición.

–¡Ajá! –bufó Bella –. Lo sabía.

–¿Lo sabías? –Cullen sonrió–. Entonces no te sorprenderá que te pida que vengas a pasar una semana en la Ciudad de Oklahoma como mi invitada.

–Ya –olvidándose de que había tomado la decisión de llamarle para decirle que no era la madre, Bella compuso una mueca de disgusto–. Yo voy a la ciudad, tú sacas mi ADN de un vaso o un peine y esta generosa oferta, de pronto, se evapora.

–La oferta es sólida. Igual que mi promesa de no llevarme nada que no quieras darme.

El modo en que lo dijo le provocó un escalofrío en la espina dorsal a Bella . Sin poder evitarlo, su mente recordó el inmenso placer que aquel hombre le había proporcionado durante la noche que pasaron juntos.

–No lo entiendo. Que pase una semana en la Ciudad de Oklahoma no va a responder a la pregunta de si soy o no la madre de tu hija.

Cullen vaciló un instante y miró a los otros dos hombres. Harry tenía una expresión estoica e indescifrable. Billy ladeó la cabeza y esperó la respuesta con el mismo interés que Bella .

–Es cierto –admitió finalmente Cullen–. Pero te dará la oportunidad de pasar un tiempo con Vanessa y conmigo y ver cómo encajamos en el caso de que seas su madre. Y también podrás ver desde dentro cómo funciona Cullen Internacional –añadió cuando ella abrió la boca para protestar.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Billy entró en acción:

–Espera fuera –le pidió acompañándole a la puerta–. Mis socios y yo tenemos que hablar de esto.

–No, no tenemos que hablar –dijo Bella indignada cuando le cerró a Cullen la puerta en las narices–. No pienso irme a la Ciudad de Oklahoma una semana entera.

–Ni que fuera la sabana africana. Está aquí al lado, señorita.

Edward estaba apoyado en su Jaguar cuando Bella salió de la oficina veinte minutos más tarde. Salió del hangar con el rostro turbado y comiéndose el suelo a zancadas con aquellas largas piernas.

Edward tuvo cuidado de evitar cualquier señal de triunfo cuando le anunció con sequedad que tenían un trato.

–Pero quiero que sepas que esto no me gusta, Cullen.

–Eso ya lo veo.

–Ni tampoco tengo intención de que pagues mis cuentas. Yo me las apañaré.

–Si eso es lo que quieres –Cullen se encogió de hombros–. Pero la empresa tiene una suite para invitados de fuera de la ciudad. Está vacía y disponible.

Bella vaciló.

–De acuerdo –gruñó finalmente.

–¿Quieres que espere aquí mientras metes alguna cosas en la bolsa de viaje o te sigo a tu casa?

–Dame la dirección de la suite y una llave, si la tienes encima.

–Tenía pensado llevarte a la ciudad.

–Iré por mi cuenta. Primero tengo que ocuparme de unos asuntos.

Había ganado la batalla. No hacía falta seguir peleándose. Con una emoción que no se paró a analizar, Edward sacó una tarjeta de visita y escribió la dirección en el reverso junto con el código de la puerta.

–Y este –dijo mientras escribía otros números– es mi número privado. Llámame cuando llegues.

Le tendió la tarjeta pero la retuvo entre los dedos cuando ella iba a agarrarla.

–Gracias por hacer esto –dijo Cullen en voz baja.

Bella esbozó una media sonrisa.

–Tal vez no quieras darme las gracias cuando seas socio de Billy . Es el mejor piloto del país, pero... bueno...

–Puedo arreglármelas con Billy .

Pero, ¿y con ella?

La idea le provocó otro escalofrío cuando la vio dirigirse a la camioneta con aquel movimiento de caderas.

La semana siguiente, pensó Edward mientras regresaba a la ciudad, iba a ser muy interesante.

Bella hizo la misma ruta más tarde aquel mismo día. Seguía sin poder creerse que Billy la hubiera chantajeado emocionalmente para meterla en aquella ridícula situación.

Allí estaba. La única razón por la que finalmente había cedido era porque Billy le había jurado solemnemente que se mantendría lejos del casino si ella accedía al acuerdo de Cullen.

Además, tendría una visión en primera persona de las operaciones de Cullen Internacional, vería sus instalaciones de ingeniería. Estaban en un periodo entre estaciones de siembra y Bella no podía recordar cuándo había tenido vacaciones. Podría ir de compras, pensó mientras las granjas daban paso a barrios residenciales con centros comerciales y restaurantes de comida rápida. Visitaría un par de museos. Tal vez incluso asistiría a un musical. Y también pasaría unas cuantas horas con Edward Cullen y su familia.

Había buscado en Google aquella tarde. Había repasado todo tipo de artículos en los que se hablaba del crecimiento de Cullen Internacional, que había pasado de ser una pequeña empresa familiar a convertirse en una mega corporación que suministraba equipamiento a países ricos en petróleo por todo el mundo.

También encontró muchos artículos y fotos en varias páginas de sociedad. Había un reportaje a todo color de la mansión de Esme Cullen, y muchas fotos que mostraban a uno de los gemelos o a los dos con mujeres imponentes colgadas del brazo.

Un Cullen en esmoquin le había causado serios daños en el sistema respiratorio a Bella . Dos casi la habían matado.

La foto también le hizo ser consciente de lo lejos que estaba de la órbita de los Cullen. Aparte de los aviones, no tenía nada en común con Cullen. Excepto, por supuesto, una noche de sexo ardiente y una hija que pensaba que había abandonado. Bella torció el gesto y utilizó el navegador para salir de la autopista y meterse por las calles de la ciudad. Había estado muchas veces allí.

Atravesando la maraña de calles, llegó finalmente al rascacielos en el que estaba la sede de Cullen Internacional.

Una barrera y un guardia uniformado la detuvieron a la entrada del aparcamiento subterráneo. Sonrió y le pasó una llave electrónica.

–El señor Cullen me avisó de que llegaría usted esta tarde, señorita Swan. Ha reservado una plaza de aparcamiento para usted al lado del ascensor. Introduzca la tarjeta en la ranura del ascensor y la llevará directamente al ático.

¿El ático? Aquellas vacaciones forzadas tal vez no estuvieran tan mal después de todo. Casi resignada a tener una semana de compras y descanso, Bella aparcó en el espacio asignado y sacó la bolsa de viaje del asiento del pasajero. Un ascensor de cristal la llevó desde el garaje subterráneo hacia la brillante luz del sol. Subió unos treinta pisos y disfrutó de una impresionante vista de los parques y el río de la Ciudad de Oklahoma.

Cuando salió del ascensor siguió las indicaciones de una discreta placa de bronce que había al lado de una doble puerta y tecleó el código. Se detuvo sobre sus pasos justo en el umbral.

–¡Dios mío!

Justo delante de ella había una sólida pared de vidrio. Los ventanales que iban del suelo al techo ofrecían una vista espectacular del parque oval y del guardián de bronce que coronaba la cúpula del Capitolio. Todavía estaba allí de pie asombrada, sin entrar del todo, cuando escuchó cómo se cerraba una puerta pasillo abajo. Miró de reojo hacia atrás y se le aceleró el pulso.

El guardia de abajo debió haber avisado a Cullen de su llegada. Se acercó a ella con paso seguro.

–Qué rapidez –comentó Bella –. ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí tan deprisa?

–Vivo aquí.

–¿Aquí?

–Pasillo abajo. Es práctico para trabajar y para atender a los invitados que vienen de fuera.

–Apuesto a que sí.

Se le disparó la imaginación por cortesía de todos esos artículos en los que hablaban de Edward Cullen y su hermano con mujeres guapísimas del brazo. Bella estaba segura de que no era la primera invitada que se alojaba allí.

–Si crees que puedes atravesar las puertas que conectan las habitaciones y retomarlo donde lo dejamos el año pasado estás muy equivocado.

Él sonrió, lo que hizo que Bella se pusiera todavía más tensa.

–Mira, Cullen...

–Te has confundido de Cullen.

–¿Perdona?

–Yo soy Emmett, el hermano de Edward –le tendió la mano–. Y supongo que tú eres Bella Swan.

–Eh... sí.

El parecido era asombroso.

–Edward me ha dicho que has accedido a su propuesta –Emmett le sonrió con sus ojos verdes tan parecidos a los de su hermano–. No tienes obligación de hacerlo, ¿sabes?

–Por lo que me ha contado tu hermano, tengo la impresión de que los Cullen estáis codo con codo en el asunto de los orígenes de la niña.

–Así es, pero eso no significa que tengamos que atropellarte a ti o a quien sea la madre de Vanessa.

Bella estuvo a punto de creerle. Tal vez lo hubiera hecho si el ascensor no hubiera sonado en aquel momento dando paso al otro gemelo. Un Cullen era mucho, dos la dejaban sin aire. Sobre todo cuando Edward esbozó una sonrisa idéntica.

–Veo que has conocido al alfeñique de la manada.

–Así es –Bella hizo un esfuerzo por recuperar la compostura–. Me ha dicho que vive en esta planta.

–Yo también –dijo Edward señalando otra puerta doble que había a la derecha.

Bella tragó saliva y se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeada por los Cullen a ambos lados.

–He reservado en un restaurante para cenar. ¿Te parece bien a las siete?

Sin duda sí. Prefería conocer a su madre en terreno neutral. Ni siquiera una mujer como la que Billy había descrito podría montar un escándalo en público.

–A las siete está bien.

–Te recogeré aquí.

Bella asintió y cerró la puerta tras ella, preguntándose otra vez cómo había permitido que la metieran en aquel lío.

Una hora más tarde estaba duchada, peinada, con los labios pintados y vestida con el único conjunto de dos piezas que tenía.

Se había pasado los últimos tres años en vaqueros, pantalones cortos y monos. No había tenido muchas ocasiones para arreglarse. Como consecuencia, observó los pantalones negros de tela y la túnica bordada a juego con cierto recelo. El conjunto había demostrado ser resistente al fuego, al humo y a las arrugas. Lo había metido en la maleta docenas de veces y podía dar fe de su durabilidad. La cuestión era si sería adecuado para una cena con los Cullen.

El brillo de admiración en los ojos de Edward Cullen cuando le abrió la puerta despejó todas sus dudas. Al menos creía que era Edward. Sí, lo era. La pequeña cicatriz de la barbilla le identificaba.

Otro recuerdo salió a la superficie de pronto. Edward tenía otra marca que le identificaba. Una marca muy besable... sin poder evitarlo, Bella deslizó la mirada dos centímetros por debajo de su cinturón. Pero volvió a alzarla casi al instante con la esperanza de no tener el rostro sonrojado. Agarró con fuerza el bolso.

–A Emmett le ha gustado mucho conocerte –dijo Edward apartándose para dejarla pasar primero.

–A mí también me ha gustado conocerlo a él –miró hacia la puerta de Emmett, situada al final de pasillo–. ¿Va a venir a cenar con nosotros?

–No. Iremos andando, si te parece bien. Es un paseo corto.

–Entonces, ¿estaremos solos tu madre, tú y yo?

Cuando se acercaron al ascensor, Bella se preparó para el encuentro con la implacable Esme.

–Lo cierto –dijo entonces Edward– es que vamos a ir tú y yo solos.

* * *

_Que les parecio el capitulo? Gracias a todos los que han seguido esta historia y espero no atrasarme mas con esta historia. _

_Por favor de dejar un reviews. Nos vemos a la próxima _


End file.
